


Rose Thorns

by DefectivelyFlawless



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amortentia, Brief References Towards Other Characters, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff Seulgi, Pining, Potions, Slughorn Is An Unintentional Matchmaker, Slytherin Joohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefectivelyFlawless/pseuds/DefectivelyFlawless
Summary: A Potions lesson in which the students are meant to brew Amortentia.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 39





	Rose Thorns

Professor Slughorn’s sixth-year Potions class was relatively small, as were most of the specialised NEWT classes. Joohyun picked Potions as one of her classes after receiving an Outstanding grade for her OWLs. It was one of her best subjects at Hogwarts and she always received top marks, ever since her first year.

The first Potions lesson, down in the draughty, dark dungeons, started on a Monday morning. Other people in her class did not appreciate this, however, as a chorus of groans rang and disgruntled faces were visible around her as they strode towards their lesson. _What did they expect_ , thought Joohyun. This was a NEWT class after all. Joohyun made her way after breakfast, accompanied by some of her fellow Slytherins. They spotted some of the other Houses as well. Joohyun waved at Wendy, a Gryffindor. As the specialised class were so small, the Professor decided to simply merge the Houses as one class than the usual joint parings of Gryffindor and Slytherin or Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

As the class filed into the room, Professor Slughorn was already there, standing in front. His great walrus moustache curved above his mouth, and he greeted the students with particular enthusiasm. He didn’t seem to mind the grunts and yawning as he beamed at them, belly fit to burst through his robes. This cheerful attitude startled them as his demeanour was the opposite of Professor Snape, who took points away and glared at you so much as if you even coughed. Snape had particular favouritism with the Slytherins. The other Houses were always on edge in his lessons.

The dungeon was already full of vapours and odd smells. Joohyun sniffed interestedly as she saw the large, bubbling cauldron on Slughorn’s desk. She chose the one nearest which was gold-coloured. On the board, written in chalk was: “Amortentia – the most powerful love potion in the world.” Joohyun resisted the urge to groan. A group of girls inched forwards, closer to the Potion that was slowly steaming on Slughorn’s table, their faces one of contentment.

Joohyun peered around the students, searching for a particular individual. Her heart sank as she realised, they weren’t there. She knew she shouldn’t have got her hopes up. Seulgi probably had not even selected Potions for one of her options for sixth-year.

‘Now then, settle down, please,’ said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the shimmering vapours. ‘I am Professor Slughorn, and I’m to be your new Potions teacher.’

They all glanced at each other, hardly daring to believe their eyes. Joohyun was relieved, considering this change as a breath of fresh air. Professor Snape, she was sorry to say, was not a good teacher. Of course, he knew his subject and could perfectly make a Potion, he just couldn’t _teach_. He would write the ingredients and instructions down on the chalkboard and bark at them to make it without explaining the methods or properties. Now Joohyun may be able to learn something worthwhile instead of finding out the information by herself.

Slughorn continued, ‘Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don’t forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_.’

Joohyun placed her textbook, fresh and newly purchased from Flourish and Blotts in the summer, on the table.

‘If you'll open your textbooks to page one hundred and twenty, you'll find the instructions for today’s particular brew. Every ingredient listed can be found within the classroom, but I do suggest that you collect and ready your ingredients prior to brewing as some steps can be time-sensitive.’

The room let out a collective low groan, to which Professor Slughorn grinned good-naturedly.

‘I know, I know,’ he chuckled, raising his hands to call for silence. ‘It’s the first lesson on a Monday, and you all at present want to be in your beds, but this is your NEWTs, remember.’ He clapped his hands together. ‘Now, as some of you may have realised upon reading the title on the board, this particular Potion requires a keen sense of smell.’

As Slughorn was lecturing the rest of the class, Joohyun read the section on Amortentia in her textbook:

Amortentia is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen and steam rising from the potion in spirals. Amortentia is known to smell differently to each person and is dependent on what attracts them. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker and is considered to be a powerful and highly dangerous potion. Despite its power, however, Amortentia does not create actual love as it is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. The person under the effect of the potion will only hold an obsession for the person who administered it.

The door slammed open as Joohyun finished reading. The class snapped their head around, and Joohyun felt her heart jolt. Seulgi stood there, one hand clutching the door, the other gripping her waist as she panted for breath. It looked as if she’d ran all the way. Seulgi’s Hufflepuff tie hung loosely around her shirt collar and her hair, worn in a ponytail, was dishevelled. And yet, despite her ruffled appearance, Joohyun’s stomach did cartwheels. Seulgi had probably come back from early morning Quidditch training and hurried to wear her school robes.

Ever since their almost-kiss during the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw match three weeks ago, she had been unable to stop her thoughts from wandering back to Seulgi.

‘Ah, yes, Miss – ?’ began Slughorn.

‘Uh, Kang, sir,’ she puffed, pausing to take a deep gulp, ‘I’m so sorry I’m late.’

Slughorn waved a hand, tone pleasant. Joohyun would probably have a hard time imagining the Professor angry. ‘Not to worry, get your book out and take your seat.’

Seulgi sighed in relief and made her way to the closest seat which happened to be next to Joohyun. The latter felt her heart rate increase as Seulgi’s presence came nearer. Seulgi offered her a crooked grin, and Joohyun had to swallow to stop the fierce fluttering that had abruptly erupted in her stomach. The fires from the torches flickered on the walls and threw shadows everywhere; Seulgi’s facial features were softened by the glow, illuminating her smooth sheen. Joohyun couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. If she weren’t careful someone would spot her staring at Seulgi longer than appropriate. Joy and Yeri already won’t shut up about her tiny crush after they found out. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t so tiny, but her point still stood. She swiftly turned to focus her attention on Slughorn, avoiding eye contact with the kind Hufflepuff.

‘Mis Bae,’ Slughorn suddenly called at the end of his lecture, though Joohyun hadn’t heard a word as she’d been too busy gawking at Seulgi like a love-sick fool. ‘Come forward. Don’t be shy. What do you smell in this potion?’

Her mouth went dry at the number of faces that swivelled around in their seats to stare at her. She masked her nerves under her usual cold indifference and walked up to the steaming potion at the front. She fought the urge to squirm as she sensed Seulgi’s gaze burning into her as she walked.

‘Now, lean in – that’s it – get close to the potion,’ directed the Professor, smiling at her, ‘close your eyes and breathe in. Don't forget to tell us what you smell.’

Joohyun paused and, leaning, breathed in the concoction deeply, closing her eyes. The Amortentia was emitting one of the most seductive scents she had ever inhaled. It was downright intoxicating. She found that she was breathing very slowly and that the potion’s fumes seemed to be filling her up like a delectable drink.

‘Well, Miss Bae?’

‘I-I smell . . . fresh fabric softener, butterscotch. . .’ she paused, feeling her stomach flutter as she breathed in just to make sure, ‘and pringles . . .’

Everyone laughed at her last remark. Joohyun closed her mouth, drawing her lips together in a tight line, feeling her face heat up. Wendy had a tiny smirk etched on the side of her face. Seulgi appeared surprised as she gazed at Joohyun.

Slughorn peered curiously at her. ‘Pringles, my, how – unusual. Must be something Muggle,’ he wondered, ‘anyhow, you see, class, the potion depends on those things that attract you. Well done, Miss Bae, take five points for Slytherin.’

Letting out a small, relieved sigh, she made her way back to her seat.

‘Now, let’s see your hand at making this particular Potion!’ boomed Slughorn, waving his wand so that a set of meticulously laid-out instructions appeared on the chalkboard at the front. ‘You have two hours to brew. Good luck!’

The sound of a dozen stools scraping on the stone floor filled the room as the students rushed to the ingredients cupboards, searching for those they didn’t have.

‘Uh, Professor Slughorn, sir?’ called Seulgi, who was one of the first ones to reach. ‘There aren’t any rose thorns left.’

Slughorn frowned as he glanced up. ‘Ah, yes.’ He paused then nodded. ‘Well, not to worry, if you and Miss Bae could just pop down the stairs into my main storage cupboard, there should be a box of them somewhere. Just hunt around.’

Joohyun swallowed nervously as Seulgi veered to look at her expectantly.

‘Well, Hyun,’ said Seulgi, approaching her. ‘Let’s go and look, then.’

She gave a curt nod and followed.

Slughorn’s storage cupboard was situated down a set of dimly lit granite steps that curved around the corner. Seulgi led the way and they both descended, the murmur of their classmates growing fainter. The cupboard appeared more like a chamber with stone walls and floors. It was filled with copious amounts of clutter including books, scrolls, jars and crates filled to the brim with all sorts of ingredients, taking up most of the already limited space. Joohyun wondered when the last time someone had cleaned the cupboard. She pondered whether the Professors had just let it grow over time.

Seulgi stared around, chewing her bottom lip. ‘This is gonna take forever. Slughorn could have told us exactly _where_ the rose thorns are,’ she grumbled.

Joohyun darted the tip of her tongue to wet her lips. ‘I, uh, don’t think he knows himself.’

‘Yeah, that probably figures.’

Joohyun watched as Seulgi took off her school cloak and rolled her white sleeves up to her wrists, which caused her brain to short circuit. Seulgi then squeezed herself between the shelves of boxes and jars and began to rummage around. She stopped after a second and glanced at Joohyun with a raised eyebrow.

‘Well, you gonna help or what?’

Flushing, Joohyun moved to the other shelves to start searching. She willed herself to ignore Seulgi’s presence behind her. Being this close could cause her to slip up, just as she almost had a few weeks ago. Her feelings for Seulgi could ruin their friendship. Seulgi was one of her best friends since first-year and she’d let nothing compromise that.

Her eyes scanned the items. Most of the labels on the jars were faded with age and it was often impossible to tell what was inside. Joohyun grimaced as she craned her head up to scan the top shelves, spotting mysterious preserved objects. She did not desire to know whether they were alive or not. Wait, was that a hand?

She jumped as her arm grazed against Seulgi’s and could feel goosebumps explode along her upper arms. The cupboard was chilly and Joohyun wondered how Seulgi wasn’t cold without her cloak.

‘Sorry,’ she mumbled quietly, shuffling to the side.

Seulgi opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but then closed it, giving a slow nod in response.

After five minutes they still hadn’t found the ingredient yet. Joohyun gave a huff of annoyance.

‘I’m finding everything _but_ rose thorns,’ she scowled.

‘Don’t worry, it has to be here,’ reassured Seulgi, ‘Slughorn said so.’

‘I’m starting to doubt that,’ she sighed and glanced at the Hufflepuff from the corner of her eyes. ‘So, big match coming up?’

‘Yeah, in two weeks,’ Seulgi grinned, lighting up, ‘against Gryffindor.’

‘Do you think you’ll ready?’

‘We should be, I mean we did train hard.’

‘Yeah, I noticed,’ she admitted with a smile.

Often, Joohyun would come to Seulgi’s training practise and watch the Hufflepuff as she played the position of chaser. Seulgi’s team captain suspected Joohyun of spying for her own House, yet Seulgi was quick to dismiss these fears by explaining that Joohyun was simply there to support her as a friend. Though the word “friend” had made Joohyun’s smile falter at the time, Seulgi wasn’t wrong. Joohyun was there to support her both as a friend and a crush, regardless of their Houses.

Seulgi was so graceful and light on her broomstick and Joohyun could hardly take her eyes off. The girl makes it look so easier to fly despite Joohyun’s crippling fear of heights. She liked her feet on the silky, green grass. If it wasn’t Seulgi’s kind and loyal personality, several of the defining traits that made her a perfect Hufflepuff, it was her skills on the Quidditch pitch that made Joohyun fall half-in-love.

‘We’re gonna wipe the floor with those lions,’ smirked Seulgi confidently.

Joohyun chuckled adoringly at the latter’s confidence. ‘I just hope Yeri is the commentator again,’ she remarked.

Yeri, one of her friends and a fourth-year Ravenclaw, had been chosen for the commentary. The young girl had made so many dry and witty comments throughout the previous match that the whole stadium roared with laughter. Professor McGonagall, however, was displeased and close to snatching the loudspeaker away from her.

Seulgi snorted with laughter. ‘I hope so, too. I almost fell off my broomstick.’

Their giggling trailed off. For some reason, Joohyun recalled their near kiss after the euphoria of Seulgi’s House winning the match. She was suddenly conscious of how close she was standing next to the other girl in their task to find the missing ingredient. Her skin pricked. Seulgi’s perfume was heady enough to make her light-headed. Joohyun’s mouth went dry and her heart quickened. Seulgi cleared her throat then visibly swallowed.

‘H-have you checked this shelf?’ Joohyun said huskily, willing her heartbeat to go down. She bit her lip. ‘You know, maybe we should use _Accio_ instead. It’ll probably be – ’

Her words were cut off by a pair of slender arms that wrapped around her waist and tugged her body close. A gasp rang from her though she didn’t remember making the sound. She peered up, mouth open in protest to demand what was wrong, and instead was met with Seulgi’s unusually dark eyes. Her words died in her throat. Seulgi’s voice was low, urgent and full of longing. Joohyun trembled at the sound.

‘I have to say this before I lose my courage, so please hear me out. I could be making the best mistake of my life or the worst, depending on how this goes.’ Seulgi took a deep breath. ‘ _Merlin_ , no wonder I’m not a Gryffindor.’ She muttered the last sentence under her breath.

Joohyun nodded tentatively; her knees felt weak and she was grateful that Seulgi was holding her then.

‘Look, ever since the last match, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,’ Seulgi admitted, her grip tightening around Joohyun’s waist.

Joohyun blinked. She prayed to all the wizards and witches out there that this would not be another dream.

‘You've been preoccupying every single one of my thoughts with your eyes and your laugh and your scent.’ Seulgi paused, her gaze intense.

Joohyun couldn’t look away even if her life depended on it. Her body felt overheated.

‘If you, uh – if you feel the same way – the way that I do I mean – will you, um, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?’ Seulgi stared nervously at her, brows furrowed and body tense.

‘You want to go with me? Like a date?’ Joohyun asked quietly.

Seulgi’s hopeful expression faltered slightly. ‘N-not if you don’t want to, o-of course,’ she hastened to clarify.

As Joohyun locked eyes with Seulgi’s warm, swirling eyes, her heart thumped erratically in her chest so hard that she felt as if she would burst. Looking at Seulgi felt like the sun: it was scorching, electrifying, and stirring. But the burning sensation was satisfying to Joohyun. There were butterflies – an entire zoo to be more accurate – in her chest. It felt wonderful.

A joyful and giddy smile slowly spread across her mouth. ‘It’s a date,’ she nodded firmly.

Seulgi looked as if she could hardly believe her eyes. ‘ _Really_? Because you don’t have to –’

‘Seulgi,’ Joohyun cut off her rambling, which was adorable but right now Joohyun only wanted one thing. ‘Just kiss me already, idiot.’

Seulgi let out a single shaky laugh before leaning forwards. Their lips melded together in a tender and passionate kiss. One of Joohyun’s hand went to grip the back of Seulgi’s neck. During the kiss, a thought occurred to her. They still hadn’t found the rose thorns for the potion yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna ruin our friendship. . . we should be lovers instead. . .
> 
> That song lives in my head rent-free. Literally was humming it as I wrote this. Hmm, the two probably should have used Accio right at the beginning, but I guess when you have a crush, you become a clueless fool whose brain works slower. 
> 
> So, I watched all of Harry Potter with my little sister because she hadn't seen it before and this is what motivated me to write this. Also, let me just put it out there that Ravenclaw is the best House. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
